The Monster of Rosewood
by Wolfking0811
Summary: Eric Nikson spent a whole year away dealing with his problems. Now that he is back in Rosewood a few of those problems are coming with him. Along with that Rosewood has changed since he's been gone, a girl is missing and a group of girls he knows are being stalked by a mysterious enemy that may know of few secrets that Eric would like to keep burried.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I got permission from Mach9330 to use a few of their ideas from their story "Tribrid in Rosewood." My story will have a few similarities in the beginning, but seeing as my story's main character is an OC and not Naruto, it will eventually be a different story all together.**

 **Disclaimer: I own neither The Vampire Diaries, The Originals, nor Pretty Little Liars, all are owned by their respective creators. If I did own The Originals or Vampire Diaries the best characters from each series wouldn't have been killed off in the series finale.**

 **(P.S. I'm talking about Klaus and Stefan, we all knew Elijah was going to die.)**

 **Now with my little rant out of the way on with the story.**

 **August 29 2010, Rosewood PA**

On the road leading into Rosewood, a young man was making his way down the road with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. He had messy, dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes wearing a black leather hoodie jacket. He stopped in front of the town's welcome sign and took a deep breath. "It's good to be home." He said, as put in his earbuds attached to his MP3 player.

 **[Insert Feels Like Home by Josh Kelley and Melissa Etheridge]**

As the young man placed his hand on the sign and muttered a few words, creating a sigil before it vanished. He continued into his journey into town until he arrived at his destination, a medium sized house that looked as if it could hold three or four people.

"Eric?" A voice called out before the young man could enter his home. "Is that you?" Eric turned and saw a young man about his age with dark hair, causing him to smile.

"Toby." Eric greeted as he pulled him into a hug. The two boys then entered the house and made themselves at home.

"Where's your mom, at work?" Toby asked, noticing the lack of a parental figure in the house.

"Yeah." Eric said, coming up with an excuse quickly. "The new job she has keeps her out late."

"You were gone for a year, where were you?" Toby asked.

"Just a little soul searching." Eric waved off. "Some things came up that I had to take care of, which then caused me to need to blow off some steam." Toby wanted to ask more, but he could tell by the look on his best friends face he didn't want to talk about it. "Enough about me, how have you been?" This caused Toby's face to drop a little. "Jenna?"

"Among other things." Toby said. "Remember that fire I told you about?"

"The one that blinded Jenna?"

"Yeah, people think I did it." Toby said.

"What!" Eric shouted. "Why would they think that?"

"Because, I confessed to doing it."

"Why the hell would you do that?"

"Alison." Toby said, simply. Eric gained an understanding look. Alison DiLaurentis was the town's resident mean girl, she had dirt on pretty much everyone. She and Eric had a complicated history.

"I told her to back off." Eric growled.

"That's not the only thing you missed." Toby went on to tell Eric everything that he had missed over the year he had been gone. Alison going missing, Jenna being blinded, his new tattoo, everything. After that Toby left and Eric went to work cleaning his house after a year of being gone, when that was done he went to bed, so he would be rested for his first day of school.

 **Eric's Dreamscape**

Eric knew immediately that he was dreaming. He had this dream a lot over the last year. Like always, he was standing in some kind of compound, it looked old, but strangely enough it made him feel safe. "So why are you visiting me tonight, Freya?"

Eric turned to a blonde woman with green eyes. "Can't a teacher come wish her prize student good luck on his first day of school?"

"I'm your only student." Eric pointed out.

"Point taken." Freya shrugged. "Well done on the barrier spell, untouched nothing supernatural will be able to enter the town."

"I have you to thank for teaching it to me." Eric said. "So, when will we meet properly, oh mysterious teacher of mine?" Freya gained a sad look, this would always happen every time Eric asked, and he still didn't know why.

"Soon, but young man it's time for you to wake up."

 **End of Dreamscape**

Eric woke up to the smell of bacon being cooked in the oven. This put him on alert immediately since he knew for a fact that he wasn't living with anyone. He sped down the stairs, ready to beat down whoever broke in until he saw a familiar face at the stove.

"Uncle Elijah." Eric greeted. "I wasn't expecting you."

"Can't an uncle make his nephew breakfast for his first day of school?" The Original said, offering him a plate. Eric took the plate and sat down to eat. "I noticed the spell you cast near the border of this town, it was very impressive."

"It's a barrier spell," Eric explained. "No supernatural creatures can enter or exit this town except for me and those related to me by blood."

"Well done." Elijah complimented, before getting down to business. "I won't be able to come around for a while." Eric had a feeling he knew exactly why. There was only one reason his uncle would need to stop visiting.

"What's he done now?"

"Word on the grapevine is that a new doppelgänger has been discovered."

"And where there is a doppelgänger Klaus is soon to follow." Eric said, he felt sorry for whoever this poor girl was.

"You can call him father, Eric." Elijah said.

"I believe he made it quite clear last year he didn't want to be my father."

"Eric-."

"School is gonna be starting soon, I better leave." Eric said, cutting his uncle off and vamp speeding out the door.

 **Rosewood High, administration office**

Eric was getting the last of his registration done before he went to class. However, there was one snag.

"I will need your guardian to sign this before we let you go to school." The woman at the desk said.

"You don't need that everything is fine." Eric said, looking the woman in the eyes.

"Well everything is in order, welcome to Rosewood High." The woman said, handing Eric his schedule.

 **With Hanna**

Hanna didn't know how to feel at the moment, on one hand her old friend Aria was back in town, on the other hand its been a whole year since she last saw her. Not to mention the weird exchange she just had with the hot new English teacher. Before she could contemplate this anymore a knock came from the door. Mr. Fitz and in came another familiar face.

"Everyone, this is Eric Nikson." Mr. Fitz announced. "Eric, take a seat next to Ms. Marin." Eric took a seat without even looking at her.

She and Eric used to be good friends until Alison. Eric and Alison hated each other. Eric couldn't stand the way Alison would talk to people, and Alison couldn't stand the fact she couldn't intimidate Eric. Though now that she thought about it the two had been acting even weirder around each other.

Hanna shook her head. She had other things to think about besides her former friend. Like who this A person was and how they knew she stole those glasses.

 **With Eric**

So far school hadn't been so bad. Currently he was in chemistry class partnered with his old friend Lucas. Eric loved science, and not to brag he was pretty good at it. He was just about to add in the last ingredient to start a chain reaction when his phone vibrated. Quickly looking around to make sure the teacher wasn't watching, Eric pulled out his phone and saw a text with an attachment.

 _'Welcome back to Rosewood, I wonder if the world knows about your relationship with Alison.'-A_

Eric narrowed his eyes and opened the attachment to see that it was a photo of him and Alison from that night. It didn't show much but it was proof that he saw her the night she disappeared. What truly worried him was what else this person knew about him.

After school, Eric returned home to see a letter on his table. He opened it to see it was written in his uncles handwriting.

 _'Sorry, I could not say goodbye, but I left you a present in your garage.'- Elijah._

Eric went into his garage what he saw quickly brought a smile to his face. It was a black EBR 119ORS. Eric jumped on the bike immediately, after seeing it, opened the garage door and sped out onto the road. Sadly, this good day, today would be met with bad news tomorrow. Alison DiLaurentis' body had been found.

 **And that ends the first chapter of The Monster of Rosewood. If you haven't figured it out already Eric is the son of Klaus Mikaelson. Who his mother is and how he was conceived will be revealed later. He is part werewolf, part vampire, and part witch like Hope, but he will have his own abilities that will make him unique. Also, I just want to thank Mach9330 for letting me borrow a few of their ideas. And as for the rest of you follow, favorite, and review.**


	2. The Jenna Thing

**Hello everyone welcome to the newest chapter of The Monster of Rosewood.**

 **Mach9330:** **Thanks, that means a lot.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or The Vampire Diaries/ The Originals. Those belong to their respective creators.**

 **Now with that out of the way on with the story.**

Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields, Aria Montgomery, and Hanna Marin, members of Alison's old posse, were sitting in a restaurant called, The Apple Rose Grille, discussing the events that transpired at Ali's funeral.

"Why was Jenna there?" Aria asked.

"She must be back." Spencer said, cradling her cup of coffee.

"That cop acted like we were suspects or something." Hanna said.

"Do you think we looked guilty?" Emily asked, last looking at her friends.

"Why would we?" Aria asked. "We haven't done anything wrong."

"Except lie about The Jenna Thing." Hanna replied.

"We promised that we'd never bring up The Jenna Thing again remember, it never happened." Spencer reminded them.

"Have you found a way to forget?" Aria asked getting Spencer and Emily's attention, while Hanna poured some vodka into her soda. "I still wake up sometimes in the middle of the night."

"Aria, it was an accident." Spencer whispered.

Hanna finished pouring some vodka, before she could take a sip of her drink she spotted a old man looking at her in disapproval.

"It's medicinal." She lied, and based on the look the man gave her he didn't believe it either. "Cramps."

Spencer gave the old man a look at Hanna took a sip of her drink. "I don't get it, how does A know something about me that only Alison knew?" Emily asked.

"Alison knew all of our secrets, but we never knew any of hers." Aria pointed out.

"I knew some." Spencer revealed, getting everyone's attention only for her to stay silent.

"Go on." Aria said, causing Spencer to glance nervously at each of them.

"Talk." Hanna ordered.

"I can't." Spencer said.

"Spence, no, you are not going to drop a bomb like that, and clam up." Aria said.

"She'd so kill me if I told you."

"She's dead." Hanna retorted, causing Emily to gain a sad look.

"Ali was seeing someone that summer." Spencer revealed.

"I knew that she was keeping something from me." Emily said, before quickly correcting herself. "From us.

"Well, why didn't she want us to know?" Aria asked.

"I don't know, Alison wouldn't tell me." Spencer said.

"Who was it?" Emily asked.

"She never told me his name." Spencer said. Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Okay, that's only half a secret."

"Its more than you ever got, from her." Spencer retorted.

"It could have been Eric." Hanna said.

"They were acting weird around each other." Spencer added.

"But those two hated each other." Emily argued.

"They say opposites attract." Aria said.

"Do you think she saw him that summer?" Spencer asked. "He left Rosewood the night Alison disappeared."

"Where do you think he went?" Aria asked.

"Hanna, can you ask him?" Spencer asked. "He use to be your friend."

"Key word on use to be." Hanna said. "We haven't been friends since..." She was quiet after that, and the others understood, being friends with Alison took up a lot of time.

The four sat in silence for a moment before Aria spoke. "I missed you guys."

"Me too." Spencer said.

"I miss Ali." Emily said, looking down as she fiddled with something on her wrist.

"I can't believe you still wear that." Hanna said.

"Ali still wears hers." Emily replied before correcting herself. "Wore."

"When Ali, didn't come home that night, I knew something terrible must've happened, but there was some part of me that just imagined that one day she'd just show up." Spencer said sadly.

"Yeah, I used to think that maybe she just run off with some guy." Aria said.

"That she was laying on a beach somewhere." Emily said, still looking down.

"Or getting a tan, out by the pool next to that hot lifeguard." Hanna said, getting giggles from her friends.

"Wait, what was his name again?" Aria asked.

"Who cares?" Hanna asked before she looked up and said dramatically, "Save me."

Everyone giggled, and sighed as they began to reminisce but cringed as they heard a tapping sound, instinctively knowing that blind Jenna Marshall had entered with her walking stick. Silently they got up and walked away in separate directions.

 **Next Morning**

Eric was putting some books in his locker when the gym coach walked up to him. "Hey, Nikson."

Eric looked to the coach. "Yeah."

"Every year we have a friendly basketball game among the grades. Four boys from each grade are picked at random and you were one of them. It helps promote teamwork and gets the basketball team warmed up for the season. So I'll be seeing you there at 11:45."

"I'll be there." Eric said, going back to putting his textbooks into his locker. As he finished he caught sight of Emily being forced into a kiss by some guy before giving him an awkward smile and shifting her gaze to the new girl Maya. Eric shook his head and walked away, Emily's preferences were none of his business.

 **Cafeteria**

"So coach wants you and a bunch of other random guys to play a game against the basket ball team?" Toby reiterated after Eri told him what happened in the hallway.

"Yep," Eric said as he took a bite of his burger. "So, I just got a motorcycle, want to check it out after school?" Toby's eyes widened, hearing that.

"How the hell did you get a motorcycle?"

"My mom bought it for me." Eric lied smoothly. "So you coming over or not? I was hoping you could bring your bike over so we could race."

"Sorry, I can't today."

"Why not?" Eric asked. Toby's face fell as he spotted someone he would rather avoid. Eric turned around and saw the answer to his question. "Jenna."

Jenna Marshall is Toby's stepsister and recently, blind. To say, Jenna cared about Toby would it even begin to describe their relationship. Eric could still remember the day he became the first person to get on her bad side in Rosewood.

 **[Flashback]**

Eric just arrived on the doorstep of Toby's house to hang out. Eric was about to knock on the door when a voice caused him to turn around.

"You must be Eric." This was a couple of weeks after Jenna and her mother moved to Rosewood to live with Toby and his dad. After the wedding, Toby mentioned that Jenna started acting weird around him, touching his arm, giving him weird looks, acting clingy whenever he and Eric hung out, basically acting like she was a jealous girlfriend.

"And you must be Jenna, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Eric said, politely.

"Before you go inside I need to talk to you," Jenna said. Eric nodded wondering what she wanted. "I want you to stay away from Toby."

"May I ask why?" Eric asked calmly.

"I think you're a bad influence on Toby," Jenna said, simply. "I've only been here a few weeks and I've heard a lot about you. You constantly get into fights, never participate in anything at school, and are on bad terms with all of the school's popular kids. Toby needs someone in his life that is a popular influence on him."

"And by that you mean you."

"I am his sister."

"Stepsister." Eric corrected. "Look, Jenna, Toby is my best friend I will always have his back. Nothing you or anyone says will change that. Sorry, but I'm not going anywhere." Having said his peace, Eric knocked on the door was let in by Toby and they spent the rest of the day playing smash brothers.

 **[Flashback End]**

After that day Jenna hated Eric and Toby spent a lot more time at Eric's house. Before Eric left he gave Toby a key to his house so if things got too bad at home if things got too bad at his house.

"You know just because she's blind now doesn't mean you're her servant now," Eric said.

"My dad thinks otherwise," Toby grumbled. Eric knew he wasn't going to get anywhere right now, despite what people thought Toby was a good guy. He wasn't going to leave his blind stepsister to fend for herself. He would let it go for now, besides he had a game to get ready for.

 **Later, Gymnasium**

The entire 11th grade was in the gym for the basketball game, the girls were sitting together after their weird lunch with Jenna. Eric walked onto the court in a white t-shirt, and black basketball shorts.

"Hey, coach." Eric called, jogging up to the man. "Who's on my team?"

With a smirk the coach pointed. "You're with them."

Eric looked to see 4 skinny guys who looked like they had never played a sport in their lives. Eric glanced over and saw that the opposite team was full of jocks with Noel Kahn, Sean Ackard, and the guy he saw kissing Emily, Ben Coogan at the forefront. Oh now I get it. By warm up the coach meant confidence booster. Eric sighed and walked over to his team and noticed one of them was Lucas.

"Show of hands,which of you have any skill in basket ball?" Eric asked. No one raised their hands causing Eric to facepalm.

"Maybe we should forfeit." A short mousy looking kid suggested.

"Never, look those jerks over there, they expect to just bulldoze over us and then go home and brag about it. Is that what you all want?" Eric asked, the kids shook their heads. "Then listen just get the ball to me and I'll do the rest, now let's go kick some ass."

Spencer, Aria, Hanna, Emily, and Mona watched as Eric went over to the MC to say a few words to him. "They put Eric on the loser squad, that's harsh." Mona said.

"Yeah." Emily agreed. "Hey, look he's still carries around that same MP3 player from 7th grade." She pointed, as Eric plugged his MP3 player into the speaker. As soon as the music started the game began.

 **[Insert I'm in the zone]**

Eric's team had the ball and he was speeding across the court and quickly made a 3 pointer. The ball was in Sean's hands as he and the he and the rest of the boys were pretty much juggling the ball around the smart kids before making a two pointer.

The ball was in Lucas' hands as he and Noel were checking. Noel sent Lucas a smirk and slapped the ball out of his hands and quickly made another two-pointer.

This time Ben and Eric were checking the ball, before Ben could even try to take the ball Eric was halfway down the court. Noel tried to intercept him, but Lucas got in his way, Noel to knocked Lucas to the floor. With Noel distracted, Eric whizzed past Sean and made a two-pointer.

The game continued like this for another 25 minutes with Eric's team getting a point every time they got the ball, but eventually, the jocks got wise to who the threat was and began guarding Eric with three players each time he got the ball. Eric looked up at the scoreboard and sighed.

Team Nikson 36. Team Kahn 37.

Eric called for a time out. "Alright the guys, we need a new plan, lucky for us I have one." He pulled the team close and told them his plan.

As predicted the jocks swarmed around Eric as soon as he got the ball. To their surprise Eric passed the ball to Lucas the other jocks rushed at Lucas, however, they were stopped by the other players on Eric's team. Lucas made his way to the goal and took the shot, making a two-pointer and winning the game. The crowd cheered.

To Eric's surprise, the members of his team lifted him on their shoulders and carried him out of the gym. Eric didn't know what surprised him more the fact that his half baked plan worked or that these guys had the upper body strength to carry him.

 **And that ends the newest chapter of The Monster of Rosewood. I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't as exciting as you all were hoping but I promise the next chapter should be a bit better with some character interaction between our favorite blonde liar and Eric. Until then follow, favorite, and review.**


	3. To Kill a Mocking Boy

**Hello everyone welcome to the newest chapter of The Monster of Rosewood.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or The Vampire Diaries/ The Originals. Those belong to their respective creators.**

 **Now with that out of the way on with the story.**

Eric woke up that morning feeling hungry. Not for bacon or pancakes like usual, but for something else entirely, he wanted blood. Like all vampires, Eric craved blood, in the beginning his mother would simply bring him blood bags to feed on. Where she got them, he had no idea, and at this point it was best not to know. However, since moving to Rosewood he found other ways to sate his thirst. "Guess I better get going."

 **With the Liars**

"Whose idea was this, again?" Hanna asked as she and her friends walked through the woods. Their destination, the shed that they stayed in the night Alison disappeared.

"Emily's mom." Aria answered.

"The shed was me, my mom just said we should do something for us." Emily corrected.

"Well, couldn't we do something without mosquitos." Hanna complained, swatting at another one of the insects.

"They're not mosquitoes, they're gnats." Aria corrected.

"Whatever, they're small, they're annoying, and they're flying up my nose." Hanna groaned.

"Well, they're attracted to your perfume, and your hair products, and your lip gloss." Spencer smirked.

"So what your saying I attract flies." Hanna joked.

"Gnats." Aria corrected, again.

"Why do I feel like this is the wrong way?" Emily asked, worriedly.

"No, this is it, I remember that tree." Spencer pointed. "It's the halfway point, there's 136 steps left to the shed." Her friends gave her a suspicious look.

"Have you been out here since Alison." Emily asked.

"Me, no, no way." Spencer denied, immediately.

"But, you remember the tree." Aria pointed out.

"You guys, it's not that weird. I mean, we came out here in the 8th grade almost everyday, even after." Hanna said, defending Spencer.

"I think this is totally the wrong place to do this whatever you call it, shrine." Spencer said, changing the subject.

"It's not a shrine, it's just a place to remember Alison. What's wrong with that?" Emily asked.

"Doing It way out here makes it look like we have something to hide." Spencer answered.

"You're worried what other people think?" Emily asked, incredulously.

"Well, aren't you?" Spencer asked. "Do you really want to give that creepy detective more reasons to question us?" The mention of her mother's new companion caused Hanna to look away, nervously. Hanna quickly continued forward, an action that did not go unnoticed.

"Hanna, why are you so quiet?" Aria asked.

"I'm trying to keep the bugs in my nose and out of my mouth." Hanna said, waving off Aria's concern.

"You're allowed to have an opinion on this." Emily said.

"You want my opinion?" Hanna said, turning back to the girls. "I say we hold off and not remember her till we know for sure she's not still here." This caught the girls by surprise.

"You think she's still alive." Emily asked, Hanna simply looked down without answering.

"Hanna, they found her body." Spencer reminded her.

"Stop, I'm official scared, can we just not-." Aria said, before being interrupted.

"You know what, you asked for my opinion, I don't believe she's really gone." Hanna said, simply.

"We went to her funeral." Spencer reminded, the blonde.

"Yeah, and when we left we got a text from her." Hanna fired back.

"It wasn't her, someone is messing with us." Aria said.

"How do you know, and what about all those nasty messages? Hanna asked. "I mean, how does this A person know stuff only Ali knew?"

"Okay, this conversation is giving me a hive." Aria groaned.

"That's a bite, mosquito." Hanna said.

"Spencer, have you gotten any more messages?" Emily asked.

"Haven't you?" Spencer asked, suddenly worried. Before anyone could answer the sound of a limb snapping rang out through the forest.

"What was that, did you hear that?" Emily asked, worriedly.

"Yes, I heard that, I'm standing right next to you." Aria said. The girls then huddled together.

"Hello." Hanna called, nervously. "Is anybody out there?" The sound grew closer and closer, the girls were just about to make a run for it when out of the bushes came Eric. The girls let out a sigh of relief. "What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you lot the same question." Eric said, his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"We making a memorial for Alison." Emily said. Eric gained an understanding look.

"Well, I'll leave you lot to it then." Eric said, turning to go back the way he came. Before he could, however his phone alerted him to the fact he received a text, and not just him the girls as well. The girls opened their phones to see a new message from A.

 _Heads up, BFFs, open season on liars and I'm hunting.-A_

Eric was looking at his phone too, after he read his text he gained this angry look on his face.

"What was it?" Hanna asked.

"None of your business!" Eric snapped as he turned around to go back from the direction he arrived in.

"Was it someone calling themselves A." Hanna called, quickly.

"Hanna." Spencer hissed, quietly, but was ignored.

"We've been getting text too." Hanna continued. "Whoever this is knows things about us that only Alison knew." Hanna explained. "Is it the same for you?" Eric was silent for a moment, before speaking.

"Yes." Eric answered. "Alright, I have a friend who's good with stuff like this, I'll call him tonight and see if he can track down who's doing this. I'll let you guys know if I find anything out." Eric then continued on his way.

"Hey, you still haven't told us what you're doing out here." Hanna called.

"You're right I haven't." Eric called back without even turning around.

"Well, that takes him off the list of suspects." Aria said.

"Don't be too sure." Spencer said. "We don't know what was on his phone, Eric may not be A, but he might still know something about Alison."

"I don't know, Spencer that just doesn't seem like Eric." Hanna said, being given skeptical by the rest of the girls. "What?"

"Come on, Hanna, don't you think maybe you're a little bias?" Spencer asked.

"Bias?"

"He was you're friend." Emily pointed out.

"Also, you use to have a crush on him." Aria said.

"What, no I didn't!" Hanna said, quickly hiding her blush. The girls gave her a skeptical look. "Let's just get this stupid shrine done."

 **With Eric**

Eric continued his journey through the forest, his mind going back to the text he received from this A person.

 _Hey, Eric, you think Hanna and her friends would like to know what you do in these woods?-A_

Under the text was an attachment, Eric opened the attachment to see a picture of him and Alison holding hands. Whoever A was Eric needed to find them, he needed to find out what they knew and take care of it.

Eric arrived at his destination, the oldest tree in Rosewood, a conduit for nature magic. Eric placed his hand on the tree and he could feel it, the life energy of the entire forest all connected to this one tree. Eric didn't need much, just enough to curve his hunger for a month or so. Eric took his hand off the tree once he was done and made his way home.

 **With Aria**

Aria and her parents were currently discussing the book she was assigned for school.

"Looks like your pretty far into it." Her dad, Byron, observed.

"Yeah, I've got, like 60-something pages left, and I don't want it to end." Aria smiled.

"You should read her biography next." Her dad suggested.

'The father worship thing becomes a lot clearer." Her mom joked.

"Well, I would worship both of you a lot more if you got me another one of these." Aria said, holding out her plate.

"The poppy seed? We'll split it." Her mom said, taking the plate. "Make sure your father doesn't drink all my coffee, please." Aria smiled, this was nice, she had been hostile to her father ever since they came back to Rosewood. Mostly, because his old mistress was in town, but she was going to choose to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Byron?" A woman called, pulling Aria out of her thoughts. Walking up to the table was Meredith, the woman her father had an affair with.

"Hey, hi, how are you doing?" Her dad asked, awkwardly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Meredith apologized.

"No, no, no, that's okay." Her dad said, quickly. A little too quickly for Aria's liking. Her mind flashed back to that day. The day she and Alison saw her dad and Meredith kissing in the back of his car. She was pulled back to reality when she heard her name.

"Aria, this is Meredith Sorenson." Her dad introduced. "She also teaches in the department, my department, and this is Aria, my daughter."

Meredith looked to Aria and said, "Oh, Aria! Hi. Of course you are." She then looked back to Byron, who was looking inside to see if his wife was coming. "Did you get my message?"

Byron looked back to Meredith. "Yes, I did, and I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to call you back." he said.

"That's okay, they just need he referral by Monday, and..." Meredith trailed off.

"I'll get to it as soon as I get back to campus. Is there an e-mail, or..."

"Here." Meredith said opening her binder and walking over to Byron before she looked to the upset Aria. "So, how does it feel to be home? This town must seem a little dull after spending a whole year overseas."

"Not really." Aria said with narrowed eyes.

Byron finished writing down the information he needed looked up. "Okay, well, I'll, uh... I'll send that before lunch." he said.

"Thanks. I'm so glad I ran into you. Nice to meet you. Welcome home." Meredith said before walking off while Aria glared after her.

"Why can't she graduate?" Aria asked in frustration.

"She has." Byron said, causing Aria to look at him. "I told you. She's now a teaching assistant. Not mine, but her office is across the hall. I can't pretend like she doesn't exist, Aria. It's a small college."

"Mm, not small enough." Aria retorted with a small glare, then with a scoff she began to gather her things. "I have to get to school."

"Aria-"

"Tell mom, I'll see her later." Aria interrupted before she turned around to walk away. As Aria walked away, unbeknownst to her a flower in a nearby vase withered and died.

 **With Spencer**

"You can't avoid seeing people, sweetie, it is what it is." Spencer, heard her mom say, as she entered the kitchen.

"And what's that, sad, humiliating, pathetic, all of the above?" Melissa said, in a blank tone. "Just take someone else. I don't want to have to explain a wedding that's never gonna happen to every last club member." Spencer then just decided to bite the bullet, she was get in, grab a muffin, and just go back upstairs.

"Morning." Spencer greeted quickly, making her way to the fridge.

"Hey," her mother greeted back. Melissa just stayed silent glaring at her screen. Spencer then heard her get up, grabbing a couple of magazines and go to the trash can.

"Excuse me." Melissa said, venomously.

"Where's dad?" Spencer asked, as Melissa hit her with her shoulder. Spencer's teeth began to grind together before she reined it in, her sister was angry at her and she had every right to be. She would let it go eventually, just let her vent. Spencer kept telling herself.

"He left for the office." Her mother answered.

"Already?" Spencer asked, surprised. "So he ran without me, why didn't he just knock on my door?"

"He was busy." Her mother snapped before calming down, helping Melissa all day had warn her down. "He was helping Melissa dispose of somethings that Wren left behind."

"Unfortunately, you weren't one of them." Melissa muttered.

"How many times am I going to have to say it?" Spencer turned to her sister.

"Oh, girls, please, I can't arbitrate on one cup of coffee." Spencer's mother groaned.

"Who's calling the paper to pull the announcement." Melissa asked. "It was hard enough changing my status on Facebook." Spencer rolled her eyes at her sister's whining.

"What about the engagement dinner, do I have to make that call?"

"No honey of course not, just look up the number and I'll leave a message." Spencer decided it was time to go, she grabbed her muffin and quickly made her way back upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Spencer's mother called before she was even half way to the stairs.

"I'll eat in my bedroom." Spencer said, but that plan was quickly shot down.

"Oh, no, you won't, I just dry cleaned that bedspread, sit at the table." Her mother ordered.

"I don't think I'm welcome." Spencer said, sending a glance to Melissa.

"That's never stopped you before." Melissa sneered. Spencer's blood boiled.

"I did not invite your fiancé to kiss me, Melissa, for the last time, he made the move on me." Spencer said, again trying to placate her sister.

"And you just sat there like a throw pillow with your tongue down his throat." Melissa snapped, ignoring their mother's attempt stop the situation from escalating. Tired of dealing with her sister Spencer decided to go on the offensive.

"Maybe you should ask yourself, why Wren felt need to kiss me in the first place." Spencer said, coldly. She then went up to her room, ignoring her mother's calls.

 **Hallway**

Eric was taking his English book out of his locker when he heard someone call his name. He turned and saw Sean, and Noel walking towards him.

"Look we're sorry about putting you with the losers." Noel apologized as Eric grabbed the rest of his stuff. "But you showed us otherwise, so I was wondering if you'd like to come to my cabin party?"

"Sure." Eric nodded." Sounds like fun."

"Awesome, we'll see you there." Noel said before he and Sean walked off.

"What was that all about?" Toby asked when he walked over.

"Apparently, I'm going to Noel Kahn's cabin party."

"Why would you even want to go?" Toby asked. "I thought you hated all that popular kid stuff."

"I do, but free beer is free beer." Eric said with a smirk. "I promise to bring you some when I get back."

 **End of School**

Eric closed his the door to his locker and was about to go to his bike when he heard something. Eric followed the sound which led to the girl's locker room. He was about to wave it off as the swim team changing when he noticed Toby was there too.

"What are you doing here?" Eric asked.

"I saw someone sneaking in here." Before either of them could say anything they heard Emily.

"Ben, get off me! Get off! Stop it!"

Eric and Toby rushed into the locker room to see Ben forcing himself on Emily. Eric rushed forward, grabbing Ben by the back of his shirt and threw him over to the lockers. Toby forced him up against the lockers and punched him. Ben tried to hit Toby with his elbow, but missed, or his trouble Toby gave Ben a few more punches to the face. Meanwhile, Eric was soothing Emily.

"Toby, that's enough! Okay? Stop." Emily said as Toby held Ben to the wall.

"Is one of them the reason you're acting like this?" Ben asked with a busted nose, and lip.

"Ben, get over yourself, okay?" Emily said.

"Get over myself?" Ben asked.

"It's done, we're over." Emily said as Eric grabbed her things and lead her out.

 **Parking Lot**

Eric stood with his back to Emily as she finished changing. Toby left after making sure Ben didn't try anything. "Hey," She said after getting dressed. "I just wanted to thank you for what you did back there."

"It's cool, do you want me to drive you home." Eric offered.

"No, I have my own bike, thanks." Emily replied getting a nod from Eric.

"Emily." He called. "If Ben bothers you again let me know, alright." Eric said, getting a nod from Emily who smiled and walked to her bike with Eric watching her leave. I think Ben deserves a little punishment for the stunt he just pulled. Eric decided.

 **Late, Noel's Cabin Party**

Emily and Maya arrived at Noel's party in Maya's car, getting out they began to walk to the party while Emily looked as if she didn't want to be there. "Come on, lighten up." Maya said.

"I should've stayed home." Emily said, getting her attention.

"Why, because you just broke up with somebody? What are you supposed to do? Spend the rest of the school year hiding under your bed?"

Emily sighed as they came to the threshold to see Hanna standing there annoyed that Sean was ignoring her, while he played Foosball with Ben "There he is." Emily said as Noel handed Ben a cup.

"Did you do that to his face? Damn. It's a good color on him." Maya said.

Hanna seeing Emily waved "Hey, Em."

Ben's bruised head snapped up and he turned around "Yo, what just happened?" Sean asked, only for Ben to ignore him as he stepped to Emily and Maya.

"So, you decided to come after all." Ben said.

"Yeah, I did. Just not with you." Emily said before she and Maya walked away, completely dismissing him.

 **Later**

Hanna stood in the corner watching the party unfold, Eric was trying to discreetly grab a couple of beers to take home with him, Emily and Mona were enjoying themselves, and Aria was still nowhere to be seen. Glancing back she frowned as Sean was still playing foosball with his friends, making Hanna feel even more neglected by her boyfriend. "Ooh! Damn. Did you see that?" he asked, Hanna before kissing her cheek and walking back to the table.

"Awesome. Look, can this be your last game?" Hanna asked, only to be ignored as Mona walked up with some guy.

"Whatever." Mona said to her friend before she looked to Hanna and glanced to Sean. "Have you guys...?" Hanna shook her head. "Seriously." Mona said, before she walked off.

Tired of just watching her boyfriend play a game Hanna walked over to him and said. "I'll be right back," and walked away while Sean seemed to pay her no mind.

 **Outside**

"So Eric got him off you and then Toby tackled him?" Aria asked when Emily finished explaining to her and Spencer what happened. "Wait what were they even doing in the girl's locker room in the first place?"

"Eric says he heard something, and Toby saw Ben sneak in." Emily explained. "They only ran in when they heard me scream."

"Or Toby was sneaking in to peak on you." Spencer said. "Toby's a perv, remember, Alison caught him watching us through the window."

"Alison's the one who saw him do that, we never did." Emily pointed out.

"What's up?" Hanna asked.

"Eric and Toby got into a fight with Ben over Emily." Aria explained.

"It wasn't over me. God. Look, they just... saved me."

"If we hadn't asked you about Ben, would you have told us about this?" Aria asked, causing Emily to go quiet.

"Toby is not a good guy, Emily. He could be seriously dangerous." Spencer said.

"If he's such a bad guy, why'd he take the fall for us?" Emily asked causing Spencer to gain a look, that her friends saw.

"Is this another secret? Do you know something that we don't?" Aria asked

Hanna who wanted to get back to Sean said "Guys, why don't we just, like chill, and talk about this somewhere else? When we're alone."

"I... don't even know what "just us" means anymore." Aria said as Hanna looked back toward the party to see Sean and Noel walking outside.

"Yeah, uh... Let's talk about it tomorrow, okay? Are we still meeting up at the shed?" Hanna asked, already walking off.

"Yeah. Yeah, sure, why not?" Aria said, looking to Emily and Spencer as she shouldered her bag.

"Where are you going?" Emily asked.

"The gallery, I promised my mom." Aria said before she waked off, just as Maya walked over.

 **Wooded Area**

Ben was walking through the trees looking for a place to piss, when he heard something, causing him to stop and turn around. "Hello?" He called only to receive no answer so with a shrug he turned around only to gasp as Eric appeared, standing several yards in fronts of him. "Holy Shit!"

"Did I scare you?" Eric smirked.

"Yeah, man."

"Good." Eric said as he pulled Ben close to look him in the eyes. "You're going to go to the police, right now, and tell them what you tried to do to Emily. Then you're going to tell them anything else illegal you've done in your pathetic life. Now, forget this conversation ever happened." Eric then let Ben go and he walked away to get himself arrested.

 **Back at the Cabin**

While Eric was dispensing some justice, Hanna and Sean were making out in an empty room in the cabin. Hanna stopped and went to grab something from her purse. "What are you looking for?" Sean asked.

Hanna held up a condom. "What do you think?" She asked with a giggle before she kissed him while he looked uncomfortable.

"Hanna, please stop." Sean said.

Hanna stopped and looked at her boyfriend "You're kidding, right? I mean, you said you wanted it to be special, this is pretty special, if you're not afraid of spiders."

"Oh, it's... I don't wanna do this right now." Sean said causing Hanna to stop kissing him.

"Well, where do you wanna go, we can't exactly afford a weekend at a five star hotel." Hanna said.

"It's not about where." Sean replied.

"Then what is it about?" Hanna asked only for Sean to remain silent, causing Hanna to frown and get off of him "Is this about me? Tell me, tell me why this is not happening, and don't you dare start quoting scripture."

Sean sat up and asked, "Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?" Hanna asked.

"Like you've got something to prove." Sean said.

"Because, maybe I feel like I do! Maybe, you still think of me as that dumpy girl who laughed at all your jokes, and gave you cuts in line, and followed you around like some pathetic groupie." Hanna said as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"No, I... I liked that girl. But... but this one seems... desperate." Sean said causing Hanna to gasp.

"Any guy at this party would be happy to be with me right now. Why aren't you?" Hanna asked.

"We already talked about this, okay?" Sean asked, standing up while Hanna walked to a corner with her back to him, about to walk outside. Sean paused and walked over to her with his jacket. "Take this, it's cold up here."

Hanna pushed him away. "Leave me alone. I don't want your stupid jacket." She said causing Sean to sigh and walk away.

 **With Eric**

After making sure Ben left the party, Eric was packing the beers he swiped from the party into the bag he had attached to his bike. When he was done he noticed Hanna walking out of the party crying.

"Hanna?" he asked walking over to her, as she tried to dry her tears.

"What are you doing here?" Hanna asked.

"I saw you crying. What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing I'm fine." Hanna said, walking away.

"Are you sure, you're-." Eric started to say but was cut off.

"I said I'm fine, leave me alone!" Hanna snapped. Eric stopped and watched Hanna get into a car that wasn't hers and drive away. Knowing that this would lead to nothing good Eric spec after the car. He followed the car for about a mile until he noticed it speeding towards a cluster of rocks. Eric placed himself in front of the car, forcing Hanna to make a sharp turn, right towards a tree. Eric reached out with his magic and slowed the car down, though it still clipped the tree breaking its left mirror and headlight. Hanna jumped out of the car furious. "What do you think you were doing?"

"What was I doing?" Eric shouted. "You're the one trying to commit vehicular suicide."

"Oh God, Eric, I wasn't trying to kill myself."

"Then what were you trying to do, Hanna." And like that Hanna's dam broke and tears rolled down her cheeks. Not knowing what else to do, Eric pulled her into a hug. After Hanna calmed down a little Eric led her to his motorcycle and handed her the helmet he kept on hand. When they arrived at his house Eric guided Hanna to his couch and sat her down. He also handed her a beer. "Now, tell me what's wrong." And she did, she told him everything, about Sean, Detective Wilden everything, and Eric just listened, he didn't judge or tell her she was stupid, just listened. When she was done Eric was quiet for a while before speaking. "Don't you find it a little odd?"

"What?" Hanna asked.

"A detective investigating a shopping mall robbery." Eric said. "Then coincidentally, that same detective is investigating the murder of the culprit's friend." Hanna's eyes widened.

"You don't mean?" Eric nodded.

"He used your robbery as an excuse to get into your home and snoop around for evidence, Hanna." Hanna pulled out her phone from her purse.

"I'm calling the police." Hanna said, Eric quickly stopped her before she could dial the number.

"Before we do anything rash let me try to take care of it." Eric said.

"What can you do?" Hanna said, skeptically.

"Just trust me, please." Eric begged, and Hanna did, she wasn't sure why, but she trusted him. Hanna nodded and hugged him. Caught off guard Eric hesitantly returned it.

 **Later, Hanna's House**

Eric took Hanna home, he offered to walk her to the door, but she declined. Eric then spotted Detective Wilden walking to the front door. Eric intercepted him before he was even half way there. "Detective Wilden, my name is Eric Nikson, and I believe we need to have a chat." Eric said. "You are going to leave the Marins alone." He compelled. "You are never going to come to this house, again. I'd just have you leave the investigation, but after what I did to Ben that would be a little suspicious. Now, leave and forget this conversation ever happened." The detective nodded and turned back to his car and left. Eric then went to his bike and went home, it had been a long night.

 **And that ends the newest chapter of The Monster of Rosewood. Eric and Hanna had their little moment and a certain creepy detective got the boot from the Marin house. I also dropped a few of some of the Liars having some supernatural heritage. Until next time follow, favorite, and review.**


	4. Daddy Issues

**Hello everyone, welcome to the newest chapter of The Monster of Rosewood.**

 **AceRoyalty: Don't worry, this story will have its fair share of content from Vampire Diaries. I'm not sure what you mean, I thought I made it clear Eric hasn't ever had human blood. He siphons magic from nature as a substitute. You are absolutely right, I was trying to put it in all the girl's points of view so you, the readers would understand what was going on, but that caused me to neglect my OC as the main character. I will go back and fix this mistake in the second chapter.**

 **Mach9330: Thanks, I'm glad you think so.**

 **Guest: Thank you and yes my specialty is more original characters instead of Naruto crossovers. Yes, Freya is basically a mother figure for Eric. Speaking of mothers, Eric's mother will be a big part of the story, she is indeed a witch, but that's all I'm saying for now. I will borrow a few things from other supernatural shows just to expand the world a little bit. The tree Eric siphoned from is similar to the Nemeton from Teen Wolf. For now, Eric mostly relies on his magic, he has not unlocked his werewolf gene and his vampire abilities aren't as strong because he avoids drinking blood. Yes, he will go to both Mystic Falls and New Orleans eventually.**

 **Star1X: As this chapter will show the relationship between Allison and Eric is complicated.**

 **Disclaimer: I own neither The Vampire Diaries, The Originals, nor Pretty Little Liars, all are owned by their respective creators.**

 **Now with that out of the way, on with the story.**

Eric woke up to the sound of knocking at his door. Eric walked down to the front door, his body still on autopilot. As soon as he opened the door a pair of arms looped around his neck, enveloping him in a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Hanna said. Eric nervously returned the hug. For such a small girl she was surprisingly strong. After a few minutes, Hanna finally let go. "I don't know what you did, but Detective Creepy is no longer a resident of my house." After Hanna finished her little rant, Hanna realized two things as a blush grew on her face. One Eric sleeps shirtless and two he was more athletic than he let on. Because he was always wearing his jacket, most people assumed Eric was scrawny. They would be wrong, he was no Hercules, but the muscle was there.

"I'm glad to hear it, Hanna," Eric said. "Now could you please come inside so my neighbors don't see me without a shirt." Hanna quickly walked in and Eric made a quick trip into his room to grab a shirt. He then began cooking some eggs on the stove. "So, I talked to my friend and he said that he can't track down who is sending the text," Eric informed her.

"So we're back to square one," Hanna said.

"Not necessarily, this means that whoever A is he or she is either very smart or has someone working for them that is." Eric then put a plate of eggs in front of Hanna. "You still like them scrambled, right?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't eat eggs anymore," Hanna said. Eric gave her a confused look.

"Why?"

"It helps keep my figure," Hanna explained.

"Well, one plate of scrambled eggs isn't going to kill you." Hanna was going to politely decline, but eventually, the smell became too much for her and she took a bite.

It was delicious. She wasn't even sure eggs were allowed to taste this good. As soon as she swallowed the first piece she quickly shoveled more eggs into her mouth until there was nothing left on her plate.

"Wow, for someone who doesn't eat eggs anymore you sure can pack them away." Hanna blushed realizing she probably looked like a total pig.

"How did you learn to cook so well?" Hanna asked, hoping to take some attention off of her.

Eric thought quickly before answering. "My mom works late so I learned to pretty much take care of myself."

After that, they just caught up on what they missed in each other's lives. Though Eric had to lie when she asked him about the year he was gone. Hanna also mentioned that the police were over at her house this morning, they found out what happened to Sean's car. Thankfully, Sean's parents weren't pressing charges so she wasn't in any real trouble.

"I missed this," Hanna said as Eric was clearing the table.

"Missed what?"

"Hanging out with you. Being friends, not acting like we're complete strangers." Hanna said.

"Okay," Eric said, simply. "Let's be friends again."

"Just like that?" Hanna asked.

"Just like that," Eric said as he grabbed his keys. "Come on, I'll take you to school."

"Actually, could you drop me off by the park?" Hanna asked. "Spencer wants us all to meet up there to talk about the memorial they're setting up for Alison."

"Sure," Eric said as he opened the door to the garage. The look on Hanna's face when she saw his bike was hilarious.

The ride was in comfortable silence, though after he dropped Hanna off something kept nagging at the back of Eric's mind. Alison. Because of all the drama with A Eric didn't really have time to process the fact the Allison DiLaurentis was dead.

To say, Eric's relationship with the girl was complicated would be putting it mildly. Their hatred of each other was legendary at school, beginning at the start of middle school going all the way to high school. The reason was simple, Alison bullied all the kids who she thought were beneath her and Eric was the only one who would stand up to her. Most of the students and teachers at school knew that an argument between the two was like a hurricane, inevitable and unstoppable. Though, that began to change the year before he left.

 **[Flashback]**

Eric and Toby were passing by the lake on their way to a little fishing spot Toby found a few summers back. Unfortunately, despite trying to avoid it, the two boys caught the attention of their least favorite person.

"Where are you boys going?" Alison asked, sarcastically. "Off to sacrifice a few squirrels?" Sunbathing only a few feet from them were Alison and her posse.

"If it wasn't obvious to you DiLaurentis, we're going fishing." Eric snapped back. "I know you only have two brain cells, but I thought that would be obvious."

"And then what, eat it raw like a couple of cavemen?" Alison sneered, getting up from her spot near the lake.

"Actually, we were going to cook it," Eric said, putting his gear down to walk over to her. "Not that you would understand, the only protein you get is from your pills."

"Oh, go kill a cat!"

"How about you go get some plastic surgery."

"Screw you!"

"Screw you!"

At this point, the two were only inches from each other. As Eric calmed down, he took a moment to calm down and he immediately had to fight down a blush. When the hell did Alison get so pretty? Currently, his nemesis was wearing a pink bikini that showed off her curves. Stop staring, Eric she'll notice. As soon as he finished that thought, a smirk grew on Alison's face.

"See something you like?" Alison said, leaning in. The blush returned full force on Eric's face. God damn it, what's wrong with me?

"Not anything you have." Eric snapped, stomping off back over to Toby. Toby had a smirk of his own.

"What was that all about?"

"Let's just go catch some fish." Eric groaned.

 **[Flashback End]**

Eric sighs thinking about that day. It was probably what started everything that happened after. He blamed hormones for his stupidity. There was one silver lining however the events of that year taught him that no human could ever know his secret.

Currently, Eric was in the cafeteria waiting for Toby at their usual spot. He spotted Toby right when he ran into Emily, Toby apologized, but Emily and her friends looked at him like he killed their dog. Before Eric could wonder about this his phone rang. Eric walked outside and answered the phone.

"Hey, Eric it's me." The voice said, over the phone.

"Caleb," Eric greeted. "You calling about that number I sent you?" Caleb was a guy Eric ran into while he was traveling last year. Caleb was about to get the snot beat out of him by some guys he ripped off. Eric stepped in and helped him and the two boys hit it off after that.

"Yeah, I tried to trace it, but it's blocked," Caleb said. "Whoever this A guy is he's smarter than me."

"Well, at least it narrows it down, thanks, Caleb." Eric hung up the phone and went to finish his lunch.

Later

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, Eric breezed through all of his classes thanks to his uncle's tutoring. Though his English teacher, Mr. Fitz nearly bit someone's head off after arguing with Aria over the content of To Kill a Mockingbird.

Now Eric was at his locker getting his backpack to leave when the intercom went off.

"Eric Nikson please report to the front office for dismissal."

Eric's mind was racing as he made his way to the front office. No one should have the authority to pick him up from school, which meant only one thing, a vampire. That wasn't possible, though he set up a barrier though which left only two options, either this was a vampire that managed to hide from him while he was killing the few vampires in this town or they were family. Unfortunately, if that was true it was either his uncle Elijah or...

"Hello, Eric."

And option two it is. There in front of him stood Klaus Mikaelson, the deadliest of the Originals, a man whose very name struck fear into the hearts of every supernatural being alive, and his father.

"What are you doing here, Klaus?" Eric asked venomously.

"So impolite, is that any way to greet your father?" Klaus said, faking hurt.

"You made it very clear the last time we saw each other that you wanted nothing to do with me," Eric growled. "And you sure as hell didn't think of yourself as my father." If Eric's hostility phased Klaus at all, he didn't show it.

"Well, that was then, " Klaus said. " Let's go for a walk." Based on his tone of voice Eric knew that he had little choice in the matter.

Klaus and Eric walked around the town for nearly an hour with Klaus making passing comments and Eric trying to keep himself from freaking out that his biological father was in Rosewood. How the hell did he even find him? No! The better question was why was he here, the last time they saw each other Klaus wouldn't even acknowledge the fact Eric was his son.

"I must say, Eric, I am impressed." Klaus said, pulling Eric out of his thoughts. "An entire town all to yourself, no witches, no werewolves, no vampires, it's your own private kingdom." For a brief second, a rush of pride flowed through Eric at the compliment, he immediately squashed it. He needed to focus on what mattered, not his father's false praise.

"You still haven't answered my question." Eric said as he and Klaus entered the grill. "Why are you here?"

"I've heard Elijah has discovered a doppelganger in Virginia." The elder hybrid said, ignoring him. "Not only that he is likely going to use her as bait to draw me out and likely kill me."

"Get to the point." Eric snapped. Klaus' smirk disappeared and a more serious expression appeared on his face.

"Very well," Klaus said, looking Eric dead in the eyes. "To put it simply, I want you to stay out of it. I'm going to reclaim my birthright and no one is going to stop me, not you, not Elijah, no one."

"Is that a threat." Eric growled.

"No, " Klaus said. "A warning, interfere with my plans and I will burn this town to the ground." Before Eric could reply the waiter came over to take their order. Unfortunately, it was Toby. Damn it! He forgot Toby was working his shift here today.

"Hey, Eric who's your friend?" Toby asked. Before Eric could come up with a lie, Klaus answered for him.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Cavanaugh, my name is Klaus, I'm Eric's father." Toby's eyes widened, Eric rarely talked about his dad and the few times he did it was with this reverence like his dad was some kind of legend that he only heard stories about. He looked to Eric for confirmation, reluctantly, Eric nodded.

After recovering from his shock, Toby asked, "What can I get for you both."

"That won't be necessary, I was just leaving." Klaus said. As he stood up to leave he said, "Think about what I've said if you do I may even be able to help with your little A problem." Saying his peace, Klaus left without another word. Toby turned to Eric to ask what that had all been about, but his words never left his throat after seeing the look on Eric's face.

He looked terrified, his hand was shaking, sweat was rolling off his face, but more than that was the look in his eyes, he looked like the devil himself had just left after telling him he had three days to live.

"Toby, " Eric's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "If you ever see him around here again I need you to call me immediately, do you understand." Toby could only nod. "Thank you I need to go, I'll talk to you later." Toby watched Eric leave the grill. At that moment Toby promised himself something, whatever trouble his friend was in he would be there for him the whole way.

 **[Linebreak]**

Eric tried calling his uncle over fifty times as he made his way home. Each time he tried his phone would go straight to voice mail. If he wasn't so worried about his psychotic father killing everyone in town if he even took a step towards Virginia, Eric would have already gone to check on him. Unfortunately, another problem just made its way to his doorstep, Hannah.

"Hey, Eric, I need to talk to you."

"Not now Hannah." Eric said, brushing past her.

"But I need to talk to you." Hannah persisted. Eric whirled around on her.

"Hannah, I do not have time to listen to whatever you have going on right now so please leave." Instead of being hurt, Hannah just looked concerned.

"Eric are you okay?" Hannah asked, reaching out to him, Eric immediately moved away.

"I'm fine, I just need you to leave."

"Eric I'm your friend-"

"Since when, after I saved your ass from the creepy cop, I wasn't good enough to be your friend when you were hanging out with Alison." Eric snapped.

"I thought we were passed that." Hannah said, quietly.

"Well, we're not, so please Hannah just leave me alone." Hannah wanted to argue but the look on Eric's face told her it would do no good.

"Now, that wasn't very nice." Eric turned to see Klaus appear from around the side of the house. "I thought your uncle Elijah would have taught you better manners."

"What do you want now?" Instead of answering Klaus simply grabbed him and threw him across the street.

"I tried to do this diplomatically, but you had to go crying to your uncle, didn't you?" Instead of answering, Eric grabbed Klaus telekinetically using his magic and slammed him into a wall. Before Eric could launch another spell, Klaus rushed him and threw him onto the ground, pinning him with his shoe. "As impressive as that was I don't think Ms. Montgomery wants to watch us fight the rest of the night, do you?" Hearing this Eric looked to his right and saw Aria standing there petrified. "You can go now, Aria." Klaus said, releasing her from his compulsion. As soon as she was free Aria quickly ran away, not completely sure what she just saw. Klaus looked down at Eric and smirked. Eric met this smirk with a glare as Klaus took as shoe off Eric's chest.

"You son of a bitch."

"You're not wrong, but there's no need to be rude." Klaus smirked. "Now that you're properly occupied I think I'll take my leave. I do so love these little get-togethers, hope to have another one soon." Without another word, Klaus left. Eric considered going after him, but Aria came first.

Catching up to her was easy, she was on foot. Eric used his vamp speed to appear in front of her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Let me go!" Aria screamed.

"Aria, I need you to calm down." Eric said trying to calm her down so he could compel her to forget.

"I said. Let Go!!!" Aria's demand was punctuated by a shock wave that sent Eric flying, instead of staying there to ponder what she just did, Aria ran to her house and locked the door. Back with Eric, he was still recovering from having his leg broken by Aria.

"Well, that complicates things." Eric groaned once again cursing his biological father.

 **[Linebreak]**

Aria didn't know what to think when a man with a British accent walked up to her and asked her to come with him. She didn't know why but she felt like she had to go with him. He then took her to a house she didn't recognize and asked her to stay there and wait. Aria then proceeded to watch Eric and Hannah get into an argument, the stranger starts a fight with Eric and Eric apparently had superpowers. The real kicker was when Eric caught up with her she sent him flying using her mind.

Now, Aria was back home hiding in her bed like a five-year-old. Her parents had just gone to bed, well, her mom went to bed her dad was sleeping on the couch. When she got home her mom told her she got a letter saying her dad was cheating on her and Aria knew about it. Aria had no choice but to come clean.

Before Aria could even attempt to go to sleep she heard a knock coming from her window. Against her better judgment, she looked out the window only to see Eric hanging from the windowsill looking up at her.

"Hello, Aria, we need to talk."

 **And that ends the newest chapter of The Monster of Rosewood. Klaus has made his first appearance and it is obvious that he and Eric aren't on the best of terms. Their relationship is going to be a key part of the story. I have a poll up on my story on what I write next. Originally, I was going to close it today, but I took a little longer to get this chapter done than planned so I will keep the poll up until Wednesday night. Until next time follow, favorite, and review.**


	5. Reconciliation

**Hello everyone, welcome to the newest chapter of The Monster of Rosewood.**

 **Chaos Sorcerer: Yeah, Klaus definitely has issues but their relationship will improve as time goes on. Glad you like Eric as a character so far. No, Aria will not be a descendant of Morgana, however, she will be related to a character from the Originals/Vampire Diaries universe. Yes, how Eric met Elijah and Freya will be explained in a flashback. Eric's mother is an Oc I made up. Eric will not be in Rosewood when he activates his wolf gene, but that is all I'm saying. Why Klaus acts the way he is will be explained in later chapters, but I will say now it is complicated. Eric has a few weaknesses vervain and Wolfsbane being the top 2. I'm glad you like the relationship between Alison and Eric when I thought of it I was inspired by Stefan and Katherine, a seductive femme fatal and the nice guy. Yeah, when Elijah met his nephew he made sure to teach him how to be a gentleman. **

**Now with that out of the way on with the story.**

"Stay away from me," Aria demanded, shooting up from her bed and running out the door. She ran down the stairs as fast as she could and threw the front door open, only to see Eric standing on her porch in front of her.

Aria, I am not here to hurt you." Eric said, trying to calm her down. This was a terrible situation, but still salvageable, Aria is apparently a witch, so maybe they could come to an understanding.

"What are you?" Aria asked as she began to back away. She was obviously terrified, not that he could blame her if he was in her shoes he would probably react just as badly. A different tactic was in order.

"That is a very long and complicated story one that would be better told if you weren't 15 feet away from me." Aria looked at him in disbelief, Eric sighed. "Okay, fine allow me to show you why you have no reason to fear me while in your home." Eric took a single step into Aria's home and the pain began immediately. It felt like his insides were on fire, his brain felt like it was melting, and blood began to pour from his eyes. Eric had to bite his tongue to keep himself from screaming. He quickly jumped back outside, breathing heavily. Aria looked at him, eyes wide.

"What just happened?" Aria asked, sounding genuinely concerned. She even took a few steps forward when she saw how much pain he was in.

"That is the penalty a vampire pays for going into a house uninvited," Eric said, wiping the blood from his eyes. His healing kicked in as soon as he exited the house.

"Is that what you are?" Aria asked, now standing at the doorway. "A vampire."

"Sort of," Eric answered, taking a seat on the swinging couch.

"What do you mean sort of?" Aria asked. Eric sighed, running his hand through his hair.

" As I said, it's a long, complicated story, it's also not why I am here," Eric said, looking Aria dead in the eyes. "I need you to keep quiet about what you saw tonight."

"What happens if I don't?" Aria asked, nervously. She may now feel safe in her house, but that does not mean she trusted Eric completely.

"Nothing happens," Eric said. "However, while, thanks to your heritage, I can't make you forget I can make your friends forget, so it's pointless."

"What do you mean make them forget?" Aria asked, before remembering what else he said. "Wait, what do you mean my heritage?"

"In order, vampires have the ability to control people's minds, it is called compulsion," Eric explained as he continued. "As for your second question, you, Aria Montgomery, are a witch."

"I'm what?" Aria said, trying to keep her voice low so she didn't wake up her family.

"You are a witch," Eric said, simply as if he was discussing the weather. "What, did you think I sent myself flying across the street?" Eric asked sarcastically. "It's the reason you are immune to my compulsion. Since it's obvious you had no idea about your talents I propose a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Aria asked, at this point, she didn't think Eric was going to hurt her so she at least wanted to hear what he had to say.

"You keep my secret and I will teach you magic." Eric offered. "I was taught to keep a promise Aria, I make a deal I keep it." Aria gained a thoughtful look. On one hand, she would be learning magic from a vampire, who could pass that up. On the other hand, she would be keeping a huge secret from her friends, but then again it's not like it would be the only secret she kept from them. "Do we have a deal?" Eric asked holding his hand out for her to shake.

"Their's one more thing I want," Aria said.

"What?" Eric asked, pulling his hand back.

"I want you to answer all of my questions," Aria said. "About you, about magic, and especially about Allison, do we still have a deal?" This time Eric was the one hesitating, the last time he came clean to a girl it ended in disaster, but maybe Aria was different, she was supernatural like him. Still, was he ready to trust another person like that. Finally, after a moment Eric took her hand and shook it.

"Deal, the first lesson is tomorrow after school."

"Cool, " Aria said. "I'll see you at school." Eric left after that, hoping he hadn't made a huge mistake.

[ **Linebreak]**

The next day at school, Eric was hanging out with Lucas at their lunch table. Toby let him know he would be skipping lunch today to work on some partner work with Emily. Which gave him the chance to catch up with Lucas.

"Okay, so explain again what Real Love Waits is?" Eric asked, referring to the new group Lucas was apart of.

"Its sort of like a support group for people that want to save themselves for marriage," Lucas explained taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Save what for marriage?" Eric asked, confused.

"You know," Lucas said, giving him a look. Eric's eyes widened in understanding.

"Oh, but that doesn't explain why you joined though."

"Cute single girls to talk to," Lucas said simply.

"Nice," Eric said, patting Lucas on the shoulder.

"You'd be surprised who shows up, Hanna's boyfriend Sean goes," Lucas said.

"No way," Eric said, surprised.

"Yep." Lucas laughed, and soon enough Eric was laughing along with him.

"I knew he was one of those 'Save myself for marriage Christian boys' but I didn't think he would actually be apart of a whole support group."

Unbeknownst to the two, they were being watched by a certain blonde haired popular girl. Ever since their argument last night Hanna couldn't get Eric out of her head. She had been replaying the argument in her head all day. Thinking about it, when Eric got home that day he looked worried about something. Unfortunately, since he wasn't speaking to her right now there was only one other person that might know what was going on and he just entered the lunchroom with Emily.

"Toby," Hanna called walking up to him. "I need to talk to you." Toby gave Emily a nervous look before he agreed and they went outside. "Something happened to Eric last night, and I think you know what."

"If you're so curious why don't you just ask Eric, why come to me, you don't even like me."

"Eric wouldn't tell me even if I asked." Hanna said. "And despite how I feel about you we are both worried about Eric, so, please tell me." Toby was quiet for a second when he tried talking to Eric earlier that day all he did was a smile and say his dad had already left town so there was no need to worry. Well if Eric wouldn't talk to him maybe he would talk to Hanna.

"Eric's dad was in town." Hanna's eyes widened when they were friends Eric never said a word about his father, she just assumed he was dead. "I don't know what's going on between them, but it looked tense Eric seemed to be afraid of him."

"No wonder he wasn't in the mood to talk." Hanna realized. "And I was there trying to vent about my problems." She felt like giving herself a slap to the back of her head. "I need to apologize."

"Glad I could help." Toby deadpanned. "I'm going to get some lunch." He brushed past her to get into the lunchline.

"Toby wait," Hanna called causing him to stop and look back at her. "Thank you." He gave her a small smile and nodded.

[ **Linebreak]**

After school, Eric hurried home to get the house ready for Alison's lesson. When he made it to the front porch he was surprised to see Hanna standing there waiting for him. For a second they both just stood there silently not sure what to say.

"What are you doing here Hanna?" Eric asked awkwardly, shuffling his feet. He didn't know how to feel around her. He knows she didn't deserve how he treated her last night yet here she was, back at his house again.

"I came to apologize." Hanna said, looking down at her feet. "I heard about your dad being in town last night, I'm sorry for trying to put my family drama on you when you have your own to deal with." Eric didn't know how to react here she was apologizing to him when he should be the one apologizing to her.

"I'm sorry too, dealing with my dad stresses me out, but that is no excuse for how I treated you. So as an apology for my abhorrent behavior I owe you one favor." Eric said. "Also since I have nothing to do for the next few minutes so I'm ready to listen now."

"Are you sure, I don't want to impose." Hanna's answer was Eric opening the door to invite her in.

Hanna then told him how her dad came back into town to hang out with her, at least that's what she thought at first. Her dad then revealed he was here because she damaged Shawn's car, though they still had a nice time, it was the next night that things got really bad. First, Hanna's dad revealed he was getting married to a woman with a daughter her age and then he tells her he and Shawn's mom made a deal that she would work at the dentist office to work off the payment for the car, without even asking her. After she finished her story, Eric agreed with Hanna that it was inappropriate for her dad to bring his girlfriend and her daughter to dinner just to tell her she had to work in a dentist office. Hanna was happy to hear she wasn't just acting like the jealous daughter of a man getting remarried.

"So what happened when your dad showed up?" Hanna asked. Eric wasn't sure what to say. Before he could even begin to try and come up with a lie that would explain the relationship between him and his father, the doorbell rang. Eric got up and opened the door, it was Aria.

"Is this a bad time?" Aria asked seeing Hanna sitting on the couch.

"No." Eric told her before turning back to Hanna. "Sorry, Hanna I forgot that I was tutoring Aria today, but we can talk later, okay?"

"Sure," Hanna said getting up and walking past Aria, sending her a look that said they would be talking later.

"So, you have questions before we start your lessons?" Eric asked. "I won't answer all of your questions just yet, but I will answer all I can, is that acceptable?" Aria nodded. "Then ask away."

"Who was that man?" Aria asked, getting straight to the point.

"He's my father, though I use the term loosely, his name is Niklaus Mikaelson, and he is one of the world's first vampires, an original." Eric explained.

"Wait, but if he's a vampire then how did he and your mom..."Aria trailed off but he knew what she meant.

"That is one of those questions I can't answer just yet, I'm sorry, but I'm not completely sure I can trust you yet." Aria huffed annoyed but continued.

"Is your mom a vampire too?"

"No, my mother is a witch, it's from her I inherited my magic." Eric explained. Aria noticed when he mentioned his mom he got tense.

"Is your mom not around anymore?"

"She's not fed if that's what you mean." Eric said. "But she doesn't live here."

"Why?" Aria asked.

"Call it a difference of opinion." Eric said, ominously. Aria wanted to ask more, but she could tell by the look on his face that was all she was getting. Besides, there was a far more important question that needs asking.

"Did Alison know what you are?" Aria asked. "Is that why you two started acting so weird around each other." Eric was silent for a few moments, debating whether he should tell her this or not. He sighed before answering.

"Yes, Alison knew." Eric said. "That is why I want to find A as much as you, whoever they are may know my secret." Aria was quiet after that processing all this new information she now had. "Well, now that the questions are out of the way shall we get started on your lesson.

 **And that ends the newest chapter of The Monster of Rosewood. Eric and Hanna have made up and he is giving magic lessons to Aria. And as for the poll, the winner is The Other Kent Boy, a Smallville story. Until next time follow, favorite, and review.**


End file.
